<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lost Connection: Captain America and Wonder Woman by MarvelMaster616</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28161792">Lost Connection: Captain America and Wonder Woman</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelMaster616/pseuds/MarvelMaster616'>MarvelMaster616</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America - All Media Types, DC Comics, DC Extended Universe, Marvel (Comics), Wonder Woman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:27:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28161792</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelMaster616/pseuds/MarvelMaster616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the Nexus Outworld, connections from distant realities converge. Within that world, Wonder Woman makes such a connection with Captain America, a soldier and a warrior from an entirely different world. And that connection proves stronger and more intimate than either of them expected.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lost Connection: Captain America and Wonder Woman</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Lost Connection: Captain America and Wonder Woman</span>
  </b>
</p><hr/><p>
  <b> AN: The following is a one-shot story about Wonder Woman hooking up with Captain America. It’s in the same mold as my previous Lost Connection story that had Superman hook up with Carol Danvers. For context, this is a version of Wonder Woman more akin to her Earth One/Golden Age version whose ideas about loving submission were purged over the years. The version of Captain America is on par with the modern, pre-Civil War and pre-Secret Empire version. I hope that helps set the stage. Enjoy! </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Pairings: Captain America/Wonder Woman</b>
</p><p>
  <em>‘These mean character thoughts.’</em>
</p><p>
  <b> Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel, DC, Wonder Woman, or Captain America in any capacity. They are owned by Disney and Warner Brothers. I am making no money off this. Please don’t sue. </b>
</p><p>
  <b> This story contains explicit sexual content. If that bothers you, I advise against reading this. As always, I welcome any and all feedback. If you’d like to see more stories from this world of Lost Connection, I’d love to hear some ideas. Please post your comments on the site or email them to me directly. Either way is fine. Enjoy! </b>
</p><p></p><div>
  <hr/>
</div><p>
  <b>The Impossible Realm – The Nexus Outworld</b>
</p><p>Every great warrior was part of a larger story. In the pantheon of Greco-Roman mythology, even the greatness of the gods only emerged through the grand narrative in which they shared. Who they were relied on the path they followed, defined by the power they wielded and the choices they made. Most only ever knew that one path. A select few saw the many others they would’ve, could’ve, and didn’t follow.</p><p>Diana, daughter of Hippolyta and princess of the Amazons, counted herself among those few. It started as a prayer, born of uncertainty and longing. That prayer was then answered by an unexpected figure. He called himself Superman, a being forced from his path and trapped in the nexus of every crossroad within all fates. He came peacefully and freely. His message was one of both intrigue and providence.</p><p>“I’ve heard your prayers, Diana. I believe I can help,” he’d told her.</p><p>At first, she thought him a god or one of their emissaries. He turned out to be someone much more. He extended his hand from a large glowing portal, offering her a chance to step off her path and answer a daunting question that had plagued her since her youth.</p><p>
  <em>‘Were there still men of honor in man’s world?’</em>
</p><p>Her brain told her to refuse such an offer. If it didn’t come from a fellow sister or one of the gods, then she could not trust it. However, her heart told her otherwise. As often occurred in moments of inner conflict, Diana went with her heart. She followed Superman through the portal, stepping off her known path and into Impossible Realm, a domain that even the gods dared not venture.</p><p>That fateful choice proved fruitful. Once again, her heart had been vindicated. By choosing to seek the answer to her prayers, she met a man of great honor by the name of Steven Rogers.</p><p>“I’m so grateful to have this time together, Steve Rogers,” Diana said to him for what must have been the seventh time.</p><p>“As am I, ma’am,” Steve replied with poise and manners worthy of any warrior. “I needed this too…to meet someone like you, from such a different world.”</p><p>“Yes, I concede the differences are quite vast. Your history is different. Your people are different. These powerful figures that you deem gods and heroes are wholly unique, compared to the world I know. And yet, there are some uncanny similarities.”</p><p>“I’ve noticed those too.”</p><p>“Then, I hope you understand why this revelation is so profound for me.”</p><p>“I think I do,” he said. “I won’t claim complete knowledge, but I can appreciate where you’re coming from.”</p><p>“That’s more than even some gods can say with an honest tongue.”</p><p>He smiled at her complimentary words, but never lost his humble poise. She smiled back, even blushing somewhat under his kind gaze. Great warriors weren’t always known for their manners or humility. Many in the annuls of Olympus had to sacrifice such traits for glory. It was one of the flaws that Amazons had pointed out for generations, citing it as one of their many justifications for severing ties with man’s world.</p><p>Diana didn’t used to question those reasons. Now, they felt like excuses that required them to ignore honorable men. Steve Rogers was clearly one of those men. Both her heart and her brain told her as such. Since meeting him on the plains of the Nexus Overworld, they’d shared many details of their lives and their world. The more she learned, the more he captivated her.</p><p>“Oh mother…how could you have been so wrong?” Diana frequently said under her breath.</p><p>It helped that they could share this experience in a private setting, which the man calling himself Superman set up. He’d constructed a perfect duplicate of a Greco-Roman bathhouse, not unlike the many Diana had visited back on Themyscira. The Nexus Overworld was a malleable landscape on which any environment could be crafted. It required only an idea born from a certain path and a willing hand to mold it. Superman provided that hand while she and Steve provided the idea.</p><p>In addition to the bathhouse, Superman had arranged a meal for them to enjoy. For her, fruit and wine was sufficient. For Steve, he’d crafted a beer and a hot dog from his home city of Brooklyn. It helped put them both at ease and allowed for extensive conversation. Since time flowed differently in the Nexus Outworld, they had an abundance of opportunities to regale one another with personal stories, as well as stories of their world.</p><p>Diana told him about the battle she fought against mythical beasts in the pits of Tartarus.</p><p>Steve told her about the battles he’d fought against the evil forces of Hydra.</p><p>In the Impossible Realm, words drawn from memory created vivid renderings of the path followed. The clarity of those renderings ensured that they revealed only truth. Lies could never be more than obscure fog. It assured Diana that every word Steve spoke, from the foes he vanquished to the lives he saved, was a perfect reflection of the truth.</p><p>“There’s so much more I wish I could tell you, ma’am,” Steve said, having since finished his meal. “I hope there’s some way I could share all of this with your mother.”</p><p>“As do I, Steve,” Diana said solemnly. “I love my mother and sisters dearly, but they cling to their beliefs about man’s world so <em>ardently</em>. I understand why. What happened to them at the hands of such evil men was abhorrent.”</p><p>“I don’t disagree. Your world’s version of Hercules sounds a lot less respectable than the one in mine.”</p><p>“They see man’s world as inherently corrupt,” she continued. “Men without power only seek power through conflict. Men of power only seek more power. Women are kept out of the conflict, relegated to possessions and prizes to be won.”</p><p>“I don’t deny that happens. In my world – and likely yours, from what you’ve told me – men like that exist,” said Steve. “It can get bad. I know because I’ve come face-to-face with it more than once.”</p><p>“And punched it, from what you’ve told me,” Diana added with a slight smile.</p><p>“Only because it needed punching,” he said, smiling back. “There are many good, honorable men in the world. There are just as many good, honorable women, as well. They’re the ones we fight for. They’re the ones who will defy corruption rather than give into it.”</p><p>Diana paused for a moment. Just hearing those words from a man clashed with everything she’d been taught as a child. According to her mother and sisters, men didn’t utter such words. If they did, then they had to be lying or deluded.</p><p>Sitting across from him, looking into his eyes and watching how he carried himself, Diana saw no deceit in Steve Rogers. She didn’t even need her Lasso of Truth. This man, who others from his world called Captain America, didn’t just talk about ideals of truth, justice, and honor. He lived them. He fought for them. His existence stood in direct contrast of so many Amazon beliefs. It left Diana thinking and feeling things she didn’t expect to feel.</p><p>“You know, it’s funny,” Diana said distantly, “and perhaps a little tragic. My mother says something similar to every warrior on Themiscyra. We Amazons fight the corrupting influences of man’s world. We stand in direct contrast to oppression and hate. Instead of conflict, we’re taught to follow compassion and love.”</p><p>“Except when it comes to the men beyond your island,” Steve surmised.</p><p>“Yes,” she said sadly. “As a child, I questioned it. As I grew, my mother and sisters were content to ignore it. They called such questioning a phase…a byproduct of youth.”</p><p>“I doubt it was out of malice. Most of time, it’s just easier to ignore injustices.”</p><p>“It’s still wrong. And in their heart of hearts, they must know that it’s wrong,” she said, hugging her shoulders as she diverted her gaze. “To preach compassion and understanding to each other, but mistrust and apprehension to everyone else…there’s no honor in such beliefs. And how can we be warriors without honor?”</p><p>“That’s the same as asking how soldiers can have honor without ideals,” Steve pointed out. “And I’ve met many soldiers – some on the other side of the trenches – who asked that same question.”</p><p>Another silence fell over them. The strange ambience of the Nexus Outworld had a way of making every stretch of silence feel longer. The lingering scent of their meals, the sound of fountains pouring in the nearby wading pool, and the muggy air meant to create a relaxing environment created a world free of conflict. Only words, ideas, and gestures could be exchanged. In such an environment, two hardened warriors could share those exchanges in hopes of greater insight.</p><p>Turning back towards him, not hiding the tears in her eye, Diana gained more than insight from a world very different from her own. Steve Rogers offered more than stories of soldiers, heroes, and honorable battles. He gave greater meaning to what it meant to be a warrior.</p><p>“I get asked a lot how I know I’m fighting for the right ideals,” Steve went on as he leaned over the table, addressing her with a more serious demeanor. “Some even ask jokingly.”</p><p>“Principles of honor are no laughing matter,” said Diana.</p><p>“They aren’t,” he conceded, “but in a world that seems so corrupt, it seems impossible to know for sure. After all, your enemies have ideals too. Many think they’re doing what’s right. They’re often misguided, but they’re still every bit as dedicated.”</p><p>“So, how do you know for sure?” she asked him. “What do you tell those who question your honor and your ideals?”</p><p>It was a daunting notion and one Diana had wrestled with for much of her youth. Even after she matured into the hero others called Wonder Woman, it still caused her great strain. Many fellow sisters, as well as her mother, still questioned her choices and principles.</p><p>However, with Steve, it didn’t seem so daunting. He just shook his head and smiled, as though he’d figured it out long ago.</p><p>“I tell them the same thing I told myself the day I enlisted in the United States Military,” he said. “There are injustices in the world. There are lies, frauds, and agendas that would convince you that what’s wrong is right and what’s right is impossible. But you know in your heart of hearts…in that part of you that has compassion for your fellow man…that there’s a greater good that binds us all.”</p><p>“A greater good,” Diana repeated distantly, “born of compassion and justice.”</p><p>“Sometimes, it’s unattainable. In some cases, it is. If they were, then warriors like us wouldn’t be necessary. Our very existence is proof of how imperfect our worlds are. And even if those perfect ideals seem impossible to grasp, they’re what drives us to be something greater. A soldier, a captain, or an Avengers…we strive to be more.”</p><p>“More than a warrior, a princess, or an Amazon, even?”</p><p>“Beyond whatever we or others call us,” Steve said strongly. “Because once you rise above the forces of corruption, then it can never keep you from knowing what’s right.”</p><p>It shouldn’t have been that simple.</p><p>It shouldn’t have been that clear.</p><p>A man born into man’s world, full of its corrupting influences and oppressive nature, should not have been capable of achieving such insights. A man like Steve Rogers, born weak and sickly in that world, had more reasons than most to succumb to that corruption. Instead, he rose above it. He became something greater than a man, a soldier, or a hero.</p><p>If she were back in her world, she’d have thought it impossible. Now, here she was, sitting across a table from a living testament to the honor of men. Steve’s presence didn’t just prove her mother wrong. It vindicated something that had strained her soul from her earliest days.</p><p>
  <em> ‘Steve Rogers is an honorable man from a corrupt world. My mother wasn’t just wrong. My heart…the same heart I questioned following…has led me to a far greater truth.’ </em>
</p><p>A weight and a burden disappeared in an instant. Diana, now beaming with joy, reached across the table and grasped Steve’s hand in hers. He willingly accepted the gesture, squeezing it back with a strength befitting of a noble warrior. It told him more than she ever could’ve put into words.</p><p>In giving this gesture, it wasn’t lost on Diana that she sought the touch of a man. Feeling such a strong touch triggered a very <em>specific</em> reaction in her heart and body. It started with the fluttering of her heart, a feeling she rarely got outside the heat of battle. It continued into her core, causing a unique heat that settled in her loins. She rarely got that feeling outside some very intimate moments.</p><p>She knew the nature of that reaction. She’d also been taught by her mother and sisters to avoid it. However, it felt so right. Knowing their time together in the Nexus Outworld was limited, Diana didn’t intend to squander this opportunity.</p><p>“You’re a wise and wonderful man, Steve Rogers,” Diana said to him. “You’re a testament to just how honorable men can be.”</p><p>“You’re welcome, Diana of Themyscira,” Steve said respectfully, still squeezing her hand. “I’m glad I got to meet you. Just knowing a woman like you, whether it’s in my world or any world, is an honor and a privilege.”</p><p>“Which is why we should cherish it to the utmost,” she said. “Before we head back to our respective worlds, I want to do something more to make this meeting special…something we can carry back with us in our hearts.”</p><p>“Oh? What do you suggest?” he asked curiously.</p><p>She cast him another smile, but included a suggestive glance. She also gave his hand another squeeze, followed by a gentler, equally suggestive touch. Together, they conveyed a very distinct sentiment that any capable soldier would’ve sensed. With just her eyes, she inspired thoughts and ideas that aroused more than their warrior spirit.</p><p>“Diana, I…” he began to say, only to have his words trail off.</p><p>Her smile widened as her intentions became less ambiguous. With that suggestive glint in her eyes, she let go of his hand and rose up from the table. She then casually approached the wading pool in the center of the bath house. Along the way, she stripped out of her attire.</p><p>She could sense Steve’s eyes widened at the sight. She snickered at his reaction as she slid her distinct Wonder Woman garb down her womanly body. She even dared to have some fun with it, wiggling her hips as she stepped out of her attire and showing off her divine figure as she kicked off her boots. That caused Steve to blush and cover his eyes.</p><p>“Whoa! Uh…would you like some privacy, ma’am?” Steve asked, showing a rare humility in the presence of a naked woman.</p><p>“Why would I want that?” Diana teased as she kicked aside her clothing.</p><p>“I’m…not sure if I’m supposed to answer that question.”</p><p>“It’s okay, Steve,” she said with a reassuring laugh. “There’s no need to avert your eyes. I wouldn’t have undressed so readily if I didn’t want you to see my body.”</p><p>“I’m sorry,” he stammered. “I just…”</p><p>“There’s no need to apologize. Look at me, Steve. I want you to admire my body.”</p><p>It still took the well-mannered soldier a moment to turn towards her. Diana thought it strange, but oddly endearing. She knew there were taboos about nudity and women’s bodies in her world. Many of those taboos seemed to apply to Steve’s world, as well. In her experience, the best way to shatter them was to confront them in just the right mood.</p><p>When Steve eventually looked towards her, his expression quickly shifted from one of embarrassment to one of awe. By then, Diana ceased being so subtle. She stood before him in all her feminine glory, not covering any part or feature. There were no taboos about nudity or the female body where she came from. She and her sisters freely admired one another’s physical beauty. Now, she offered that same courtesy to Steve Rogers.</p><p>“My God,” he said in wonderous awe. “Diana…you’re beautiful.”</p><p>“Thank you, Steve,” Diana replied, still smiling back. “You’re as kind with your words as you are your honor.”</p><p>She let him admire her nude form, which left little ambiguity to her intentions. The way he admired her further affirmed his honor, as a man. He didn’t just stare at her breasts, hips, buttocks, or vagina. He took in her beauty in its entirety. He saw both her body and her spirit. It all served to make her feel both respected and desired.</p><p>In those same awestruck eyes, Diana also saw the spark of desire. She might have had few interactions with mortal men, but she knew that look as well as anyone with such mature passions. It was one of those special traits that men and women shared, but rarely noticed. Seeing it in Steve established that the desire they had was shared. He wanted her and she wanted him. It was only a matter of how <em>special</em> they wanted to make it.</p><p>“Come, Captain Rogers,” Diana said, gesturing towards the wading pool. “Please, join me in a relaxing bath.”</p><p>“I’d like that, ma’am,” said Steve. “Would you um…like me to take everything off, as well?”</p><p>“I prefer it,” she said, making her desires as obvious as possible. “To make the most of this, I think it’ll help if we’re both nude.”</p><p>“Just making sure,” he said with a light chuckle.</p><p>Steve was almost too polite when it came to making a naked woman feel comfortable. That didn’t stop Diana from appreciating the sight of Steve Rogers taking off his clothes.</p><p>He shed his earlier awkwardness as disrobed from the uniform that identified him as Captain America. He started with his shirt, gloves, and boots. He then finished with his pants and underwear. He even took the time to fold them up neatly and set them next to his shield. That gave Diana a perfect view of his all-American buttocks, which she definitely appreciated.</p><p>“The gods have blessed America, indeed,” she said under her breath.</p><p>Steve probably heard that, but was too polite to make anything of it. His clothes now folded, he joined her at the edge of the wading pool. As he approached, Diana didn’t hide how much she admired his frontal features as well. That perfectly-shaped jaw, toned chest, and muscular arms radiated masculine sexuality, as well as the strength of the perfect super soldier. She didn’t avoid that impressive male <em>endowment</em> between his legs, either. Steve Rogers was, by any measure, a very attractive man.</p><p>Diana might have grown up on an island of women, but she knew what a naked man looked like. She also admired those features more than most Amazons. There was a beauty to men that often got lost by other, less obvious qualities. That beauty only became more prominent when he stood next to her and extended his hand, his intimate presence so close to her touch.</p><p>“Shall we, ma’am?” he said, their nude status not undermining his inclination for manners.</p><p>“Of course, Steve,” she said, placing her hand in his. “And please, call me Diana.”</p><p>“As you wish, Diana.”</p><p>With a kindness and respect worthy of any warrior, Steve led her into the calm waters of the wading pool. Just feeling the touch of his hand made that heat in her loins intensified. Being close to him, touching him, and admiring his manly stature stirred in Diana more sensual feelings. The warm water on her naked body, along with the strong presence of an honorable man, turned lurid ideas into tangible passions.</p><p>As she and Steve let the water subsume their naked bodies up to their waist, they drew each other into a deeper embrace. Diana freely followed those passions, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her upper body against his. She felt him react strongly as her breasts made contact with his chest. He was a bit overwhelmed, but that didn’t prevent him from wrapping her in his arms and feeling her naked skin with his powerful hands.</p><p>The feeling overwhelmed her as well, to some extent. Diana had felt the intimate touch of other women before, but not a man. It felt so different, but it a wonderful, sensual way. Steve was gentle, yet affectionate, touching her body in a way that conveyed genuine loving feelings. It was both intoxicating and arousing.</p><p>“Steve,” Diana gasped, “kiss me.”</p><p>He eagerly obliged, as if requested by the gods. Just as before, he was so careful and measured. When his lips first touched hers, it was so soft, offering only a taste of the passions they sought. That one taste quickly escalated, the act blossoming into a deep kiss. Diana could feel both his strength and his desire in such a gesture. She returned the feeling in kind, further fueling the sexual heat around them.</p><p>“Diana…” he gasped within their kiss.</p><p>Just hearing him say her name made her legs weak and her heart flutter. For a proud warrior who stared down titans and monsters from Apokalipse, that was quite jarring, but in the best possible way.</p><p>Diana savored that feeling as the kiss incurred more foreplay. She eagerly explored the beauty of the male body, trailing her hands down his arms and tracing her fingers along the sinews of his back. Steve followed her intimate lead, feeling up the feminine curves of her waist and hips. He even caressed her face as they kissed before running his fingers through her long, dark hair.</p><p>Such sensual touching led to more body contact. As their lips touched and hands roamed, the initial embrace that had been so awkward quickly blossomed into something greater. Steve was clearly familiar with a woman’s body, but did not have extensive experience. He opted to follow her lead in their passionate journey, which Diana certainly appreciated.</p><p>That reaction was especially noticeable in his penis, which hardened rapidly under their foreplay. Diana felt it press against her thighs as it reached its fully erect state. The more she felt it, the more that intimate fire between her legs burned hotter. She couldn’t recall a time in recent memory when her womanhood was so engorged and in need of sensual stimulation. As much as she enjoyed being in Steve’s arms, she longed for his sex.</p><p>“Steve…make love to me,” she said, breaking the kiss.</p><p>“So am I,” he said with impassioned determination. “Do you want me to treat you like a goddess, a warrior, or a princess?”</p><p>“Neither,” she said with a definitive grin. “Just treat me like a woman…an honorable, loving woman.”</p><p>Her returned her grin with one of his own, showing the confidence and poise of an honorable man. This time, he wasn’t overly careful.</p><p>Armed with her blessing and the intense arousal between them, Steve shifted his hands to her heart-shaped buttocks and lifted her up with effortless ease. Diana eagerly complemented his actions, grabbing hold of his shoulders and hooking her legs around his waist. Using the same strength that carried him through many battles, he aligned their intimate flesh.</p><p>“I’m ready,” she whispered into his ears, urging him along.</p><p>Diana waited with breathless anticipation as she felt the tip of his penis press against the outer folds of her vagina. He didn’t make her wait long. With a firm grip in her butt, he guided her hips downward, allowing his rigid manhood to penetrate her moist depths. The resulting sensations gave new intensity to their passion.</p><p>“Oh Steve!” she gasped. “I feel it! I feel you!”</p><p>“Diana…so tight,” he grunted.</p><p>It was so hot and intense, masculine flesh and feminine flesh so perfectly entwined. Diana could feel his heart beating as fast as hers. The spirits of every sex, love, and fertility god guided them from there.</p><p>Their naked bodies began moving.</p><p>The water just below their waist began splashing.</p><p>The once forbidden notion that Amazons once only entertained in private moments became very real.</p><p>She was making love to a man, but not just any man. She was giving her body, her heart, and her sex to Steve Rogers, a man from a different world and a different time. Contrary to every taboo she’d heard growing up, it felt incredible.</p><p>
  <em> ‘Oh mothers, sisters, and goddesses alike…if only you could feel such wondrous joys. To know such an honorable man…to feel his heart beat with hers…it is a feeling like no other.’ </em>
</p><p>Through the steady movements, she and Steve shared another passionate kiss. With every motion came an onslaught of hots sensations that spread throughout her body, filling her with sensual delight. Using his grip on her butt as leverage, he guided her body in their sensual dance. She supplemented his efforts with focused hip gyrations, which helped work the hot folds of her vagina along the rigid length of his penis.</p><p>Gasps and moans filled the bathhouse, their blissful exuberance echoing throughout the Nexus Outworld. Some were so primal, reducing every thought and feeling to its rawest form. It was oddly fitting. For this wonderous experience, there would be no titles, ranks, or roles. They were just Diana of Themiscyria and Steve Rogers, a woman and a man making love.</p><p>“Diana…so beautiful…so wonderful!” Steve panted though heated whispers.</p><p>That mantra was sure to echo in her sweetest, sexiest dreams for years to come. It gave greater substance to each kiss and caress they shared, guiding them further down a path to ecstasy.</p><p>As their sex unfolded and blossomed, causing more waves to ripple throughout the pool, they followed more elaborate whims in pursuit of that path. At times, Diana leaned back as their hips grinded and meshed, giving Steve a better view of her breasts. He showed his appreciation, burying his face between them and licking around her nipples. Diana squealed with delight at the sensations that triggered.</p><p>At some point amidst the heated humping, he carried her to the closest ledge and sat her down. That allowed him to relax his arms and her to relax her legs. It also put them in a position to make the final push, as their peak was within reach.</p><p>“Steve! Oh Steve! I’m getting close! I’m getting…so close!” Diana exclaimed.</p><p>“Diana…my wonderful woman…I want this for you,” Steve said through determined grunts.</p><p>She believed him. In his eyes, she didn’t see a man simply using a woman’s body for his own selfish pleasure. She saw a genuine desire to please his lover. Regardless of what she’d been taught about trusting men, Diana trusted Steve Rogers to take him to that special orgasmic heaven.</p><p>He backed up his words with actions. Grabbing hold of her thighs, he held her legs apart and quickened the pace of their sex. Back and forth, he worked his hips, angling his torso just right so that he hit her deepest depths. His pelvis collided with hers as he pumped his manly flesh into her womanhood, stimulating parts of her innards that were not easily stimulated.</p><p>It brought her closer to the brink faster than expected. Diana let the feelings guide her actions in anticipation of that sweet release. She leaned back on one arm while using her free hand to stimulate her clitoris, focusing hard as each round of pleasure brought her to that special brink. She never once diverted her gaze from his, conveying with her eyes the passion that words could not express in full.</p><p>Finally, through the focused efforts of this honorable man, it happened. She achieved orgasm.</p><p>“By the gods! Oohhh Steve!” Diana cried out.</p><p>It was like bathing in the gods’ most succulent nectar. That ball of heat in her core that began with arousal turned into an explosion of pleasure, radiating in all directions and igniting every nerve within her. Like a spirit flying through the fields of Elysium, she soared over that blissful peak while her body reacted in kind.</p><p>Her toes curled, her back arched, and her inner muscles tightened around her lover’s member. Such throbbing flesh prompted Steve to temporarily cease his thrusting and watch her joyous release. He even released a hand from her thigh and caressed her face, taking in the fruits of his labor. Like a proud warrior standing in triumph, he grinned at her orgasmic release.</p><p>“What a man!” Diana panted. “What a wonderful…honorable…talented man!”</p><p>“I’m assuming that’s the orgasm talking,” Steve teased as he brushed aside some of her now-disheveled hair.</p><p>“No, Steve. I assure you…it’s not.”</p><p>Diana reveled a bit longer in her orgasmic high, taking in every blissful sensation and cherishing the man who gave it to her. As her body settled and her mind caught up, she eagerly showed Steve her appreciation, pulling him into another kiss.</p><p>She still remained on the ledge of the pool. He remained standing, his penis still inside her throbbing folds. Diana could tell through his kiss and embrace that, while he had triumphed in battle, the proverbial war was not finished. He still desired his own time in the fields of Elysium. True to his altruistic nature, he’d prioritized his lover’s pleasure over his own. Now, being both an honorable warrior and a compassionate woman, Diana sought to do the same.</p><p>“Steve,” she said in a voice that rivaled Aphrodite, “you’ve shown me what a good man can do for a woman. Now, let me show you what an Amazon can do for her lover!”</p><p>“By all means, Diana,” he told her, already captivated by her voice.</p><p>Just as she’d entrusted him with her body and her sex, Steve entrusted her to bring him that ecstasy. Never one to leave a task unfinished, Diana took to the challenge with her usual passion.</p><p>Upon kissing him again, she guided their bodies to a new state. Parting briefly, she led him towards a shallower part of the pool, right next to one of the fountains. Once there, she sat him down, just as he’d done with her earlier. Then, as he leaned back on his arms, submitting to her sensual whims, she hooked her legs around his waist again and aligned her pelvis with his. Even as parts of her womanhood remained tender from her release, she plunged her hips downward, driving his penis up into her.</p><p>As soon as their sexual union resumed, Diana began rocking her hips, riding him like a stallion. She mirrored the same determination and focus that he’d shown with her, using the raw melding of flesh to bring her lover to a greater state of ecstasy.</p><p>“Oh…oh my, God! Diana! Oh Diana!” Steve gasped with growing urgency.</p><p>“Yes, Steve! Yes!” Diana moaned. “Embrace me…as I’ve embraced you.”</p><p>She intensified the pace. With her feet planted firmly at his sides and a firm grip on his shoulders, Diana had all the leverage she needed to take her lover to ecstasy. Back and forth, she rocked her hips, working her vagina along his length. She even tensed her inner muscles, adding more heat and fervor to their sex.</p><p>It did the trick. Diana watched her handsome lover’s expression contort and tense as he reached that special peak. Just as she’d done with him, she locked eyes with him and watched the wondrous spectacle unfold.</p><p>“Oohhh Diana!”</p><p>Hearing Steve call her name was an affirmation to the gods that they’d made special kind of love. In that moment, the majesty of their sex took form and substance.</p><p>He leaned back further, grabbed hold of her hip, and let out a round of heavy grunts as he achieved orgasm. As he trembled under her grasp, Diana embraced him back while he enjoyed his time in paradise. She felt his manhood throbbing hard inside her tight folds, releasing a stream of seminal fluid into her womb. As their sexual fluids mixed, the power of their act gained even greater meaning.</p><p>
  <em> ‘This is it. This is the true beauty of making love. It’s not a man dominating a woman or a woman subjugating a man. It’s two people, submitting to each other…sharing their bodies, their passions, and their hearts. A remarkable feeling that gods and mortals alike can cherish!’ </em>
</p><p>A heavy, but content silence fell over the spacious chamber. Her and Steve’s embrace softened, the orgasmic waves subsiding as feelings of warm comfort took hold. Their breathing steadied as they lingered together, their naked bodies still entwined with the warm water soaking their lower bodies. Through his impassioned daze, Steve drew her into another soft kiss. Diana returned the gesture, taking in this powerful feeling and the moment they’d forged with it.</p><p>“You’re a remarkable…beautiful…wonderful woman,” said Steve, still catching his breath.</p><p>“And you’re an honorable, marvelous man, Steve Rogers,” said Diana. “For much of my life, I was taught that such men didn’t exist anymore. I always doubted them, but I was never completely sure.”</p><p>“Are you sure now?” he asked coyly.</p><p>“Yes!” she said with utmost confidence. “I am <em>very</em> sure.”</p><p>They shared another warm smile before kissing again. Diana shifted their bodies, allowing their genitals to part and their bodies to settle. They remained in a light embrace, enjoying both the waters of the bathhouse and the intimate touch of naked skin. Being together, holding one another in this connection that spanned other universes, was something special. It didn’t take a demigoddess or a super soldier to appreciate that.</p><p>“I wish there was a way you could visit my world,” Diana said. “I’d love to show my mother and sisters just how good men can be.”</p><p>“I’d love to visit,” Steve said. “I wish you could come to my world, as well. I’ve met many incredible women. I’ve even fought alongside them in many battles.”</p><p>“You think I could’ve fit in with you and your Avengers?” she teased.</p><p>“You’re a strong warrior with a compassionate heart. I think you’d raise the bar for everyone on the team.”</p><p>“For the women?”</p><p>“For <em>everyone</em>,” he said strongly.</p><p>That sentiment earned him a smile and another affectionate gesture. Steve’s admiration went beyond mere affection. As a man of honor and a man guided by noble ideals, he saw something in her that he did not often see in his world.</p><p>“If only there were a way,” he said with a heavy sigh, “but I haven’t forgotten with Superman said.”</p><p>“Neither have I,” Diana said with a sigh of her own.</p><p>“Our worlds can’t interact. There are too many powerful forces keeping them separate. I’m not as smart as Reed Richards, but I know when certain battles can’t be won.”</p><p>“Even the wisdom of Athena or the cunning of Lex Luthor has limits, I suppose.”</p><p>“I know we’ll have to part ways soon enough. There’s no guarantee we can ever come back and see each other again.”</p><p>“But Superman didn’t say it was <em>impossible</em>,” Diana pointed out. “That gives me hope.”</p><p>“And I share that hope, Diana,” said Steve, “but it keeps me from making too many promises.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t want you to make a promise you can’t keep. Honorable men seek to keep their promises. Honorable women don’t demand them, either.”</p><p>It was a solemn, but unavoidable truth. The more they held each other, the more precious every second became. In sharing their intimate touch and feeling their affectionate warmth, the power of this moment they’d forged became clear. The prospect of not seeing each other again was difficult, but they had already left an indelible impact on one another. Diana felt it in her heart. As she trailed her finger down Steve’s perfectly chiseled jawline, she knew he felt it too.</p><p>“Then, I guess the only promise I can make is this,” said Steve with renewed confidence. “For whatever time we have left together, I’m going to make it count.”</p><p>“I trust you to keep that promise, Steve Rogers,” said Diana confidently, “but how do you intend to do so?”</p><p>“I have some ideas,” he said, his voice taking on a more seductive undertone. “I’d love to share them if you’re willing.”</p><p>“I’d love that too. Lead the way, Captain America!”</p><p>“As you wish, Wonder Woman.”</p><p>Few words were necessary beyond that point. Steve, being a man of both honor and action, let his passions do the talking. He kissed her again, took her in his arms, and guided her back into the heart of the pool. She could already feel his flesh rising to the occasion again, ready to make love and all the joy it brought. Diana adopted his approach, saying everything that needed to be said through touch and gestures.</p><p>Like desperate souls working against the whims of fate, she and Steve made love throughout the pool. They pushed their bodies, hearts, and spirits to make every act count, treasuring every moment and savoring every feeling. It required them to get both creative and acrobatic, but the goal never changed, nor did the outcome.</p><p>“Steve,” she said before achieving another climax.</p><p>“Diana,” he gasped before joining her in that feeling.</p><p>Together, in the heart of the Nexus Outworld, Steve Rogers and Diana Prince came together from different worlds. A wonderful woman’s path crossed with that of a marvelous man. A powerful bond had been secured and a beautiful passion had been forged. Even after their fates once again diverged, their souls remained connected.</p><p></p><div>
  <hr/>
</div><p>
  <b>The End</b>
</p><p>
  <b> AN: I hope you enjoyed that. Are you liking these Marvel/DC pairings? Please let me know. If you have suggestions, please share them. Thanks again for reading. Take care! </b>
</p><p>
  <b>MarvelMaster616</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>